suicidal
by idk4696
Summary: al feels sucidal when he cant live without ed loving him  back. does ed stop al in time before his only faimly member died. al seme. ed uke


FMA: AlxEd

Suicidal

"Listen Alphonse, we need to talk." Ed sighed. He had this talk with Al almost every week.

"Yes brother?" Al said innocently. He was use to what Ed had to say but he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

"You need to stop this lovey dovey stuff and start acting like a brother." Ed through a poem on the table.

Al frowned, feeling a little hurt. "You didn't like it?"

"No."

Al walked closer to Ed, Ed's face was only an inch or two away from Al's chest. "You like me right?" Al flashed his white teeth.

Ed looked down. '_That's weird, why is my heart beat faster than usual.' _"Listen you my brother, nothing more, nothing less." Ed tried his best to grin but saw Al's dark face.

"Fine. You don't have to spell it out for me." Al brushed his shoulders against Ed's as he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Ed heavily sighed, i '_I haven't seen Al this mad sine the time he professed his love to me and kissed me.' /i _Ed blushed slightly at the thought. i '_Wait why am I blushing? It was so bizarre when Al leaned in to kiss me. Although the kiss was nice. Dude stop with the brotherly love thoughts!' /i _Ed tried to shake off this strange new feeling.

"Why can't brother love me? Just once, that all I ask." Al laid in his bed, staring up at the pale ceiling. "I mean every time I'm honest I'm pushed off to the side. Do I mean anything to brother?" Al ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "Maybe… just maybe. It'd be better if I didn't exist. I mean I wouldn't have to be forced to burry my feelings and Ed wouldn't have to feel guilty. It'd be a win-win." '_But if I didn't exist wouldn't it hurt him? But it'd hurt me more to live without brother by my side.' _Al's conscious rang a warning bell as he felt suicidal. Al suddenly remembered the first time he told his brother that he loved him.

'_It was a dimly lit morning. The sun barley shone through the thick fog. "Brother?" Al said nervously. _

_Ed could tell that something was off. "Something wrong, Al?" _

"_Yes and No. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. But I'm not sure how to put it."_

"_You know you can tell me anything."_

_Al weakly grinned but had a big knot in his stomach. "Well the thing is." Al bowed his head and stared at the ground. "I think I'm in love with you!"_

"_Are you being funny?" Something told Ed that Al was being dead serious. _

"_No I'm being serious! I love you!" Ed stared blankly and a smirk appeared on Al's face. Al impulsively grabbed Ed's face and leaned in and pressed his lips against Ed's. Ed was caught off guard, but didn't pull back, he just stood there awkwardly. Al kept kissing him over and over and over again. Ed was starting to get short of his breath and knew this was so wrong. Ed pushed Al off of him. "Al!"_

_Al sheepishly grinned, "Hehe..." _

Al flashed back reality and stared at the ceiling. '_I feel like I can't go on if brother doesn't love me the same way I love him.' _ Al clutched his stomach as it churned and felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He still felt as if his heart had been sliced in half, just from remembering that moment.

His eyes rolled around the room and his eyes fixed on a sharp knife.

Ed still sat trying to shake off his homosexual thoughts. To him it was just not right. Two men and they were brothers. It just didn't float Ed's boat. '_Maybe I was just a little harsh to him. I should talk to him and then see if he wants to go out for pizza.' _Ed walked over to Al's room. "Hey Al! I'm sorry I'm just tired today, alright?" AL's door swung open. The room was empty and the window was wide open, with the curtains swaying with the wind. "Did he run away?" Ed walked over to his bed and found a note directed to him.

'_Dear Brother,_

_You've been a good brother. With me through thick and thin. But I just can't live like this. I need you to love me and be right beside me. I'm sorry but I'm going to kill myself tonight. Don't hate me or yourself. This isn't your fault. I'll be at the park if you really do care._

_~ Your brother, Alphonse.'_

Ed's fingers shook. He couldn't believe what he was reading, that his only brother was going to kill himself. Without Alphonse he would have nobody but his goldfish Frank. Tears began to well up into the blond's eyes. '_How could Al do this? I didn't know he felt this strongly. What I can I do?' _Ed already knew the answer. Either let his brother die or fall in love. But no person could fall in love in ten minutes. It was physically impossible. '_Remember the kiss.' _Spoke his sub-mind. Ed blushed, "Wait? It wasn't like that." '_Or was it.' _Ed had a feeling is sub-mind was smirking right now.

AL sat on a bench rubbing his temples holding the knife. "I can't believe I'm doing. But I have to. It'll be better. I'll finally be able to relax and get away from this." Al picked up the knife and slowly tried to stab himself. He felt the knife cut through and the blood drip down.

"Alphonse!" Al snapped his head and dropped the knife. He was Ed running as fast as his short legs could take him.

"Brother! What are you doing here!"

The fullmetal alchemist finally caught up and began to pant in front of Al. After a few minutes of deep breathing he said, "Al, please listen to me." Al had a quizzical expression on his face but Ed continued. "Listen killing yourself isn't the solution to anything. I know you want to be with me. But I just need some time. "

Al slow shook his head meaning that nothing Ed could say would do anything. "Brother I appreciate what you r saying. But you've had plenty of time. What'll more time do?"

"Just trust me!" Ed looked up with pleading eyes. He couldn't bare to lose his last family member.

"I don't think so." Al felt bad but he knew he just had to do this even if it meant permanent damage.

'_He's not changing his mind. I know I have one thing to do and only this one thing.' _Ed took a deep breath and stood on his tippy toes (because you know he's short) and kissed Al's lips. Al jumped in his mind. He grinned and kissed his big brother back. Ed felt himself melt into Al's arm. Al couldn't be happier as they made out.

They parted after a long while. Al grinned. "I didn't know that this was the way you felt."

"Neither did I." Ed looked around nervously. "Al, your neck!" It was still slightly bleeding.

Al placed his hand on his wound. "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." '_I'm such an idiot. Why did I stab myself? Ow it hurts so badly.' _

"You should see a doctor."

"It's nothing."

"It looks painful."

Al shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky that I'm not dead."

"Damn right. What were you thinking? You were gonna leave me. And I'm lucky it wasn't a gun or else you'd be dead. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ed's face dropped.

Al's heart squeezed. "I don't know. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Al passionately kissed Ed.

Ed grinned a hugged Al like a giant teddy bear.

Al's Moral of the story: Don't kill yourself due to love problems.

Ed's Moral of the story: Don't knock it till you try it.

Epilogue:

"So are guys like gay now." Asked old lady Pinako. (yeah I choose her randomly, idk why)

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Yeah." Al just smiled as usual.

"I always knew you boys were weird."

"At least I didn't fall into the washing machine and shrink. I mean how else did you become so small."

The end.


End file.
